


PENNY DREADFUL

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: Jacob的笑容瞬间冻结在脸上，腹中的那杯啤酒正以燎原之势燃烧；他感觉自己正在走进一本低俗小说的开头——而这一次，他记起了那个恶魔的笑声。





	1. Chapter 1

1 

伦敦的十二月是刀锋般的时节，寒风裹挟着群鸦刺中垂死的夕阳，留下钢金属与干涸血液的味道。不出意外的话，这将是他们在这座城市度过的第一个冬天。

火车还没进站，身旁的Evie就已经消失不见。她前一秒还抱怨他们在利物浦耽搁了太久，一路上几乎要对可怜的火车司机扬起马鞭，就只为了赶快回到Greenie那发霉的小古董店。天哪，爱情！他想起谁曾用过的一个比喻——如同炭火，把心烧焦，果真如此的话这对恋人足够让他们的小火车跑到新大陆去。忙着被自己逗笑，Jacob Frye忽略了那一闪而过的刺耳笑声，如恶魔的低语从颈后滑过，他记不起那笑声属于谁了。

好在阔别一月的伦敦并未忘记Frye姐弟，他在晚餐时间从Agnes那里拿到几封信。天才Alex启程去新大陆发展事业，他们恰好擦肩而过，这让Jacob伤感了3秒；亲爱的异装癖警官Freddy显然消息灵通，他（一定也代表了全体伦敦市民）欢迎Jacob回到伦敦并约他到苏格兰场一叙。最后一封是给Evie的，来自幽灵社——看来他们共同的朋友狄更斯又有麻烦了。

夜幕降临，新月升起。Jacob Frye重回世界中心的第一晚，没理由不去找点乐子。苏格兰场可以等。

2

“所以，伦敦有新的鬼故事了？”Jacob小心地将两品脱黑啤放上窗台，以免打湿对面作家的手稿，毕竟他头一次知道狄更斯亲笔价值几何时几乎吓尿。

“啊，欢迎回来Frye先生。请坐，”作家头也不抬奋笔疾书。“稍等，我的朋友，请允许我把这一章结束。”

于是Jacob放松地瘫坐在椅子上嘬饮啤酒，盯着对面吧台酒保的领巾出神。他从未认真读完狄更斯的任何一本书，尽管作家曾送给他们一本初版的《我们共同的朋友》，亲笔签名，‘赠与Jacob Frye和Evie Frye，感谢你们对John Harmon的帮助——’但只是让姐弟俩为了这本书该放在谁的书架上又吵了一架。

Jacob赢得了两人吵架史上罕见的胜利。然而拿到书的那一刻，他发现自己并不想读，只想把它放在玻璃钟罩旁边；他只是恰好认识一个狄更斯爱好者，更准确地说是一切小说的爱好者，尤其是低俗小说。Jacob见识过对方丢下一便士后在飞驰的马车上以恐怖的速度将那本书吞食殆尽，然后随手扔在哪里，几天后剧院就贴出了同名剧目的海报——简直像变戏法。

或许早该把狄更斯介绍给他，两人一定会聊得来；但也许他们早就认识，毕竟自己一点儿也不了解——

“好了。谢谢你的酒弗莱先生，每次写完Jasper的独白我都需要喝一杯。”

“好好享用。我想你还有个故事要讲？”

“是的，”狄更斯用Jacob从未见过的豪迈姿势饮下半杯。“是的。不过我以为来见我的会是Frye小姐，所以——”

“Frye小姐不巧有些‘公事’，她让我来处理。”Jacob端起酒杯掩饰自己的笑意，但还是忍不住在公事一字上强调了一下。

狄更斯捻着胡子点点头，表情即使是Jacob看来也觉得耐人寻味。“好吧，如果这是她的判断的话。”

“所以？”

“那么我就给你讲讲……Alhambra音乐厅的幽灵故事吧。”

Jacob的笑容瞬间冻结在脸上，腹中的那杯啤酒正以燎原之势燃烧；他感觉自己正在走进一本低俗小说的开头——

而这一次，他记起了那个恶魔的笑声。

3

Evie Frye 走进车厢的时候，Jacob正以一种寿终正寝的姿势陈尸在长沙发上，用礼帽盖住了脸。听到她回来，他把帽子挪开放到胸口，没有说话甚至也没有看她，这让Evie的心情更糟了。

“我听Agnes说有我的信。”

“我以为你今晚不回来。外宿，人人都有第一次。”Jacob有气无力的说。

Evie努力不去回想古董店里的争吵。“哈哈，真好笑。信。”她伸手道。

“那不重要。Greenie怎么样？我非常思念他。你有没有替我向他问好？”

“那也不重要。现在，Jacob Frye爵士，请问我可以拿到我的信了么？”

每当愤怒的Evie称呼他的全名，就意味着大难临头，而如今维多利亚女王又为他的名字上填了一个头衔，意味着死得更惨。他闭着眼摸出幽灵社的信，Evie气呼呼地夺走它，没留意她弟弟冰凉的手指。

大约2分10秒后——Jacob闭着眼在半朦的黑暗下读秒，这能让他安心一点——他姐姐开口了。

“你背着我去见了狄更斯先生。”

“是。”

“然后听他讲了Alhambra音乐厅闹鬼的事。”

“是。”

“这是我的任务。你不许去。”

“是。——什么？”Jacob试图从沙发上一跃而起，但是失败了，以一种极其滑稽的姿势跪在了地上，“不。我必须去！”他几乎是爬着站起来。

Evie瞪着他。“你听见我说的了。你不许去。”

“Why not！你不明白，我必须——”必须什么？为何要去？狄更斯告诉他的一切都太可笑，太荒谬了。他从出生起就从来没相信过这样的鬼故事，Evie才是那个信鬼的人，可是——

“你。不。许。去。至于为什么，你自己心里清楚。”她挥挥手，示意不想再说了。

“等等。我清楚什么？”

“天哪！全伦敦都知道你在那剧院里杀人放火，你真该去街上听听他们怎么唱的——”

“什么！我没，我不，我——”

他没有杀人。—是的，亲爱的，那场表演中的任何人都并没有真的死去。

他没有放火。—是的，亲爱的，你只是任由那炭火烧焦却不去理会罢了。

Jacob无力反驳样子让她又回想起几小时前的争吵，她无法忍受，她筋疲力尽。“我不会让你再毁了那家剧院的。晚安。”

Evie头也不回的离开了车厢。

——————————————————————————————————

如同炭火，把心烧焦：“爱”和炭相同，烧起来，得设法叫它冷却。让它任意着，那它就要把一颗心烧焦。——莎士比亚

《我们共同的朋友》：狄更斯著作。参见ACS的狄更斯支线任务。

玻璃钟罩：放黑鸦标本的那玩意儿的学名。

低俗小说：Penny Dreadful，仅售一便士。


	2. Chapter 2

4

他睁开眼，脑海和车厢窗外同样一片空白，有种混沌的舒适感。然而这感觉在瞥见乌鸦标本的瞬间一扫而空，回想起昨晚如何在与黑鸦的对视中败下阵来，以至于直接在沙发上睡了一夜——还有Evie Frye。

如果说认识Evie的22年让他学到了什么的话，那么第一点：打败她的唯一方法就是比她更快。如果你被她追上，那么她有一整套‘无懈可击’的图纸和计划方案可以掀翻你。第二点：瞎子都看得出她和Greenie经历了一些小小的‘不愉快’。作为家人，他知道她可能需要一些时间；作为潜在的竞争对手，这或许让他在第一点上占据了一些优势。

至于那座剧院的幽灵——不，他拒绝称其为幽灵——剧院里的那个东西，恶作剧，玩笑，骗局，不论是什么，都不可能是真的。Jacob Frye亲自用袖剑确保了这一点，血迹不会骗人。那个东西，不论是什么，Jacob Frye都不介意再杀死它一次。

总而言之，时间不等人，该出发了。

然而天气实在不适合登门造访，大雪让拥挤的道路陷入瘫痪，Jacob不得不放弃马车改用绳索，雪花直接抽在脸上。小时候父亲总会在这样的天气里带他们爬Crawley唯一的一座钟塔，他说寒冷和模糊的视线可以锻炼其他感官，虽然Jacob只感觉到冻僵的脸有损自己的英俊。

“用心去看，而非眼观。”父亲如此说。

好的好的，你可以走了，父亲。不需要去看，他闭着眼都能找到Alhambra，那剧院就像它的主人——前主人——一样不容忽视。但愿重建并没有改变这一点。

5

“到Alhambra剧院找到经理L. Butler先生，他会告诉你更多细节。”

Jacob再次看了看狄更斯的字条，像往常一样从后门溜进剧院，惊讶的发现舞台扩建了，他不得不在各种道具、旋转楼梯和奇装异服的演员之间穿梭，留意不要碰到油彩未干的层层布景，然后从乐队指挥那里得知经理正在东边侧台调整幕布——很显然，他闯入了一场排练。所幸东侧幕布下只有一个带圆顶礼帽的男人，背对着他在写字，想必就是Butler。Jacob安静的走近，用脚步声昭示自己的存在，但对方并未回头。

“欢迎来到新Alhambra剧院，Frye先生。”发出机械一样平稳单调的问候，圆顶礼帽先生终于转身。

“......Lewis？”

“很高兴您还记得我。”

“......你就是Butler先生？”

“是的。”

“这是你的真名吗!？”

“是的。请跟我来，Frye先生。”不等他回答，Lewis就向舞台下走去。

Jacob发誓他听到了Lewis语气中的一丝笑意，尽管这个男人像过去一样面无表情。而且他有充分的理由怀疑Lewis背后长了眼睛。Lewis·管家先生的确是个怪人，他的主人——前主人——所言不虚。

两人走下台阶，穿过整个观众席，那里原来摆满了宴会桌，因为美食和美酒是娱乐中不可或缺的一部分；而如今就像伦敦任意一家剧院一样平铺着普通的座位。绕过吧台走过观众休息厅来到门廊，曾经充斥着整个剧院的猩红色天鹅绒质感已经消失，取而代之的是温和朴实的象牙色，尽管镶金的浮雕花纹被保留了下来。他不知道该如何评价，但走在前面的Lewis停下脚步在等他，还是说点什么比较好。

“真惊人，像魔法一样。她重生了，焕然一新。Lewis，干得漂亮。”

“我恐怕这是我能够做到的极限了，”Lewis勾起嘴角近乎苦笑，“经营剧院并不是我的专长。”

他嗅到一丝异样。“难道不是你把Alhambra买下来重建的吗？”

“不。恶魔本人将他的剧院留给了我，在这件事上，我和您一样没有选择的余地。”


	3. Chapter 3

6

“威士忌，Mr.Frye?”Lewis放下茶壶询问。

Jacob跷着腿占据了经理办公室长沙发的一侧。“你真了解我，Lew——”

“谢谢，请给他茶就好，Mr.Butler。”沙发另一侧的Evie面带社交用微笑同时回答。

他不禁投去不满的视线，虽然正是Evie的出现将自己从与Lewis心照不宣的沉默中解救了出来，同时也意味着，抢在她之前搞定一切的计划落空了。

Evie回看一眼，笑容依旧没有破绽，Jacob试图从她眼里找到昨晚吵架的余韵，通常是5盎司‘你居然敢耍花样’的责备兑上3倍‘外人面前不许吵架’的暗示（威胁），她喜欢比例精确的比喻；但是没有，一反常态地没有，硬要说的话，少许担忧混合了等量疑惑，和一些说不清的东西——非常像是每次他因为在学校打架被叫去书房谈话时父亲的目光。

“那我就自己来了，不介意吧？”

Lewis安静点头。Jacob走向球形酒柜。

 

等他端着酒在离沙发不远的书桌后坐下时，Evie和Lewis的话题终于离开了剧院重建和圣诞演出季（天知道她从哪里搞到这些情报的，他们可是一整个月都不在伦敦）进入正题。一切都如他所料，老套的骗局，有人声称他们见到了幽灵，布景白布上出现的莫名血迹，天桥上突然消失的神秘身影，半夜无人的舞台上响起钢琴曲——哈！他甚至笑出了声，狄更斯的别墅一夜，小声地提醒Evie却被她无视。无聊。

有一搭无一搭地听着谈话，他环视四周。与剧院别处不同，办公室反而没有变化，不知是这间屋子侥幸躲过了被焚烧殆尽的命运，还是对于前主人其实更喜欢在舞台办公的一种讽刺，或是Lewis刻意为之。Jacob呷了一口酒。

Evie放下茶杯，双手搭在膝盖上，向前探身。“Mr.Butler，您可以告诉我幽灵的样子吗？”

“我没有亲眼见过。但据演员们说，”Jacob确定Lewis望向了他，“他戴着金色的面具。”

威士忌从喉咙划过，留下烟熏的金属味道。

“红色的领巾。”

Jacob猛然放下手中的玻璃杯。“请原谅，我去洗手间。不用等我。”

7

雪下得更大了。铺天盖地的白色透过走廊的玻璃窗烙进脑海，恍如梦醒，留下单调的白噪音。洗手间是个信手拈来的借口，他无处可去；但这是Alhambra，他总是知道该去哪里。穿越观众席登上阶梯，芭蕾舞者们从身边鱼贯而过，逆流走到舞台中央，一如往常。

“...Sir? Mr.Frye?” 有人试探的呼唤声让他回过神来。

Jacob转身，惊讶的发现一名报童打扮的少年，因为之前的声音，听上去 很像鸟类悦耳的啁鸣，显然属于异性。

“日安，Mr.Frye。”少年笑起来，蓝眼睛里闪过狡黠的笑意，“他”其实是“她”。

“日安，小姐。我能帮你做什么？”虽然心有不甘，但这是回伦敦后Jacob收到的第一个真正开心的笑容，而不是什么掺杂着担忧的苦笑之类的，没有理由不同样回应。她的脸算不上是最漂亮的，但此时此地，却让人感到舒心。

“如果你不介意，Mr. Frye，我们要排练下一场了，”她指了指正在候场的舞团，后者发出了低声哄笑，“除非你愿意和我们一起跳舞。”

“抱歉。我非常乐意，但机会还是留到正式演出吧。”他略一欠身表达歉意，信步退到帷幕后，舞者们奔跑着就位。

少年走到脚灯前，举起手中的道具报纸示意指挥。“ 第三幕，第二场，《在雨中》。大师，请。”

乐声轰然响起，淹没了整个大厅。

 

排练有条不紊地进行着。曲调逐渐低沉，扮演行人的舞者们纷纷撑开道具伞，鼓点切进，可怜的报童在人流中穿梭无处避雨，从Jacob站的位置只看到她的背影时隐时现。

一种奇异的感觉从胃里翻腾起来。很显然，这位小姐认识他，他却毫无印象。他通常不会忘记这样令人心情愉快的脸，但这不重要，是她的声音，在白噪音中穿梭，时隐时现——

音乐声戛然而止。报童重重的摔倒在地上。行人们惊呼着围过去。

 

8

Jacob条件反射地要冲出去，却发现自己被拽住了，瞬间汗毛竖立，他甚至都没听到有人接近。

“不用，那不是幽灵干的。”

Evie。X。他在心里低声咒骂了一句，紧张的看着台上。

舞者们同时退后收起雨伞，音乐声重新响起，盘旋上升的前奏旋律，云开雨霁，虚惊一场。报童用近乎杂技的动作挺身跳起，与舞者们一同旋转，直到她扯下帽子扔向观众席——

红色长发如暴雨倾泻，跳动燃烧的颜色蔓延过舞台侵蚀了整个圆顶大厅，与此同时，她唱出了第一个音符。

他无心听她唱了什么。他不需要。距离他第一次听到同样的歌声其实并未过去多久，当时她也是这样从台上抛出三色堇花冠，21岁的Jacob Frye跳上宴会桌轻松地从众多竞争观众头顶抢到它，坐下的时候顺手扣到身边人的头上，花朵撒了一桌一地，飘进对方的酒杯。

他太专注于舞台上的滑稽戏码——一个臃肿的黑色皮衣男子，留着夸张的翘八字胡，鼻孔朝天阔步登台，直到被脖子上长可曳地的紫色围巾绊倒，愤怒地摇晃着四肢爬不起来，被仆从架起，全场哄笑——没看到邻座人从酒杯里拈起那朵三色堇，不动声色地揉碎在手心里。

“那是不是Crawford Starrick？”Jacob侧身问道，声音恰好盖过了乐池传来的反角旋律。他满意的看着观众窃窃私语的声音从两人所在的桌子扩散开去，像是卵石跌进池水引起的重重波浪，传到远处已经变成了恍然大悟的惊呼和愤怒的咒骂。

“他可以是任何人。就像你一样，我的朋友。”

“噢，如果我们大团长知道的话，一定会气疯的，不是吗？”

“谁在乎呢？他很快就会成为历史了。等着看吧。”

男主角出现了，每部情节剧都要有一个英雄，这次是一个初来伦敦的小伙子，黑色礼帽从不离手，一上来就变了一个漂亮的戏法，帽子中飞出几只黑鸦。Jacob惊诧而好笑的望着同桌人，剧中的暗示已足够直白，大厅里充满喝彩声。

“不错的尝试。但我还是不得不说，你的男演员没有我本人帅气。”

 

男女主角相恋。男主角在工厂公然挑战了假Starrick的权威，女主角拒绝了这位铁路大亨的求婚（“圣母在上，我宁愿变成巴士车也不愿意嫁给你，你毫无慈悲之心”），恋情曝光，反派的愤怒降临到无辜的工人们和他们的家人身上，贫困、严苛的工作环境、疾病，愤怒在舞台上下乐声人声中酝酿着危险的信号，只等待引燃的火花。男主角和假Starrick在工地脚手架的搭景上缠斗，眼见不敌，女士们担忧的吸气声此起彼伏，但一切的始作俑者坐在Jacob身边无动于衷。一种默许。

“你会为此付出代价的，Starrick！”Jacob喊道。

观众们像得了命令，一时间咒骂声和白菜叶小石子一起向反派飞去，演员慌了神，男主角趁机抓起手边的绳结套在他的脖子上，然后把他从脚手架上踢了下去。假的Starrick持续挣扎着，然而台下的观众依然没有解气，垃圾仍像雨点般飞到台上。

“他们不会真的要杀死他吧？”他焦急地看着舞台真正的主人，但只得到了一个手势作为回答——【嘘】。

那个可怜人的脸都憋紫了。Jacob用飞刀切断了绳子，结束了这场绞刑。

“Roth，你在做什么！？”

“别紧张，亲爱的，这只是一场演出，——看。”

假Starrick的演员和所有人一起出来谢幕，看上去什么事也没有。观众也一改之前的暴戾，向台上扔去鲜花，混在之前的白菜叶中，格外讽刺，让他无比困惑。观众逐渐散去，两人却固执不肯退场。

“所以这是假的。”

“一切都是假的。舞台上的小伎俩。”

“但你在向Starrick宣战，不是吗？”

“别太认真，我亲爱的男孩儿，这只是娱乐！”Roth终于像发现了好玩的事一样大笑了起来，“Alhambra的一切都是为了娱乐，没有任何不合法之处。”

“即便这个故事老套又不真实？”

“真实？还有什么是比真相更无聊的事呢？观众只相信他们自己的故事版本。他们来到剧院，因为他们想要邪恶被审判、正义被伸张，是的，还有圆满的爱情！我只不过是竭尽所能满足观众的愿望。”

“好吧，那么，”Jacob举手投降，“假的故事看完了，我们去伸张真正的正义，怎么样？”

他清楚地记得，直到两人结束‘夜间的娱乐’，Roth也没有摘下那顶可笑的黄色花冠。他也清楚的想起，自己忘了问Roth一个问题——

那你的愿望是什么呢？

 

“Jacob，”有人在背后拍他的肩膀，“Jacob！”

是Evie。“你没事吧？排练已经结束了。我要去后台找演员们问问幽灵的事，你要和我一起来么？”

他努力让自己看上去和平常没什么两样。“不，Freddy有事找我。这任务是你的了。（It's all yours now.）”


End file.
